Pups and the ninja day1
One Day Rocky, Tundra, and Zuma were talking about maybe going to the beach on such a hot summer day, then, Rocky went to get a a hat for the warm day, but when he came back, a note that was writen in wierd hand writing meanwhile Ryder and Chase were waiting for Ryder's old friend to arrive at the bus stop. Then a bus comes and a guy wearing black comes off with a black backpack. Ryder: Mark! Mark: Ryder! Ryder: How's it going old buddy? Mark: Nothing much, just practicing my Ninja Skills! Chase:Ninja skills? Mark: No no, it's Ninja Skills. Chase: Oh, sorry. Ryder: Mark, this is Chase, I work with him near here. Mark: Oh ya, you are with that pup rescue team umm... Chase: Paw Patrol? Mark: Ya, thanks, I just had so much on my mind, finding a place to stay while i'm visiting, although I couldn't find one. Ryder: Why don't you stay with us for the next couple days while we're here. Mark: Really? Wow, you are generous. Later Ryder: And here's the top of the lookout, where we gather to- Rocky: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Oh, Mark, this is rocky, the recycle pup. Mark: Nice to meet you. Rocky: Nice to meet you too. Ryder, I went to get something before me, Zuma, and Tundra went to the beach, but when i got back, they were gone, and I found this note. Ryder: (picks up note) Hmm.. I can't read it. Mark: (looks over) Hey, this is a puzzle note. I can solve it in no time! Ryder: Good you get that while I call the pups. Mark Wait, there's more? Ryder: (pulls out puppad) Yep (presses button) Paw Patrol, to the lookout Pups: Ryder needs us. Elevator sceen later Chase: Ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Pups we have an emergancey, ( screen rolls down) Rocky went to get his hat befor him,Zuma, and Tundra went to the beach, but when he got back, Tundra and Zuma dissapeared and this note was found this Mark is trying to read. Oh, by the way. Mark, these three pups are Rubble, Marshal, and Skye. Mark: Nice to meet you three. The three pups: Nice o meet you too. Mark: OK. I got it, but it's still in code. Everyone:... Mark:(Flips paper over) OHHH... my bad, OK. it says Note: If you want to see your two friends again, meet me at the Beach at sunset, be prepaired to fight. -Tyler. Mark: Tyler, how'd he get here. Ryder: Who cares, it's nearly sunset, so we need to hurry, everyone lets go. Mark: WAIT! Everyone stops to look at Mark while he taks a small stick out of his backpack, then the stick turns into two swords, stuck to the ends of each other. Mark: Lets go! Later Everyone sees Zuma and Tundra tied up Everyone but Mark: Zuma! Tundra! Mark: Who are they? Marshal: They are Zuma and Tundra. Suddenly, a guy dressed in Red appeared. Guy: Well, well, well, if it isn't murk Mark: That's Mark, Tyler. Everyone: Tyler? Tyler: Enough talk, lets fight. (Epic fighting sceen later) Mark: I told you not to mess with a ninja Later Mark: I'm gonna be here for 5 nights so don't worry about me leaving tommorrow. Pups: Ok night. Ryder: See you tommorrow Mark. Mark:Night. End of day 1 Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Paw patrol Category:Episodes Category:Episode